A not so normal wednesday
by sora.gemz
Summary: When Mike decides that he can't hold back anymore. What will the seemingly normal day hold for Kurt? Mike/Kurt smut.  i don't own glee or Kurt  sad sad times  or Mike


A not so normal Wednesday.

It was after rehearsal on a Wednesday, it wasn't a Wednesday any different from any other Wednesday. Well that's what Kurt had thought anyway, he had woke up at 7AM like he always did, he showered, did his skin care, fixed his hair and dressed like he was fresh out of Vogue . He had had a normal day of being pushed into lockers and avoiding being slushie-ed, because really he had just had a facial and he didn't need another one.

However his perfectly normal and uneventful day was suddenly turned upside down when he was pushed into a locker by someone that he would never think would do such a thing; Kurt winched in pain as his already bruised back connected with the cold and hard metal and when he opened his eyes he saw Mike standing with both of his hands on each side of his body. Why would Mike of all people do this? He hadn't even done it before he had joined New Directions.

"What the hell?" Kurt asked his surprise giving over to his bitch face, he was about to shove Mike away, because he didn't have to take this kind of thing from him as well as every other footballer. "I-I just I need to." Mike said not moving away from Kurt, in fact Kurt was noticing that Mike seemed to be leaning in _even_ closer, "Just needed to what shove me into a locker?" Kurt snapped. "Yes. No, but yes, God yes Kurt, I, I need…." Mike tried to tell what it was he was thinking but couldn't find the words.

Kurt's eyebrows had now risen so high that it was hard to tell where they stopped and his hair line began, he was also trying to work out the look on Mike's face, the other boy looked somewhat confused and relived at the same time, it was creeping Kurt out. "Mike you are not making any coherent sense and I have to cook tonight so if you don't mind I need you to move so that I can leave." Kurt said trying to sound a little less sarcastic and blatantly pissed off as he would normally, as he put a hand on Mike's chest to push him away, easier said than done, Mike didn't move the slightest bit. But he did look down at the pale hand now pressing into his chest and smile, than before he knew it he was lifting one of his hands to stroke at Kurt's cheek.

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat, he wasn't sure himself if it was from shock or the fact that Mike's hand was now sliding under his chin and tilting up his face so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Blue meet brown and then Lips meet lips and Kurt was moaning into Mike's mouth as he was pressed harder into the locker with Mike's whole body.

The hand that Kurt had on Mike's chest was now fisted into his shirt and Kurt couldn't even get himself to care about how the fabric would be hard to smooth back out because Mike's tongue was now licking at his bottom lip and he even felt the subtle hint of teeth dragging it into the other boy's mouth. Mike took hold of both of Kurt's wrist and was now pinning him against the locker kissing him harder and begging Kurt to open up his mouth and let him inside, he just wanted, not needed to taste him. Kurt didn't take long to gasp then he was pinned and felt Mike suddenly get rougher with him. Mike took full advantage of Kurt's surprises pushing his tongue into his hot mouth and moving it around mapping every area of Kurt's mouth before he pressed down on the other's tongue wanting him to explore as well.

Kurt soon got the message as he moved his own tongue to tangle with Mike's and he started to moan a little louder than he was proud of. Mike smiled against his lips and stepped, even though it seemed imposable, even closer pressing one of his long legs in between Kurt's and lifting it up to rub at his crotch, making Kurt's moans take a higher pitch and get almost desperate.

They broke the kiss panting and Mike moved his lips to Kurt's neck kissing under his ear and then down it slowly, pocking out his tongue to taste Kurt further until he reached his collar bone where he sucked and bit at him. "Oh my God Mike." Kurt just kind of blurted out in a shaky breath and he wished that his keens weren't going weak so that he could run away for enjoying this way more then he should. A sound came out of Mike that Kurt wasn't even sure if it was a chuckle or a lustful moan, he looked at the other as his eyes seemed to be blown huge with lust and Kurt felt heat pooling in his insides, why does he find that so dame hot?

"M-mike, I um…we…" What was it Kurt wanted to say again, he had lost his train of coherent thought when Mike's lips returned to his neck and started to suck at him again, now the only thing running thought his brain was 'OhmyGod. OhmyGod. So. Fucking. Good.' His hands made their own way to Mike's shoulders, because Kurt most certainly does not remember telling them to do that and he was now tilting his head back so that Mike could get to his pale, and now no doubt covered in love bites, neck better.

Kurt felt teeth scrap across his skin and his hips bucked up into Mike, he groaned when his now aroused member bumped hard into Mike's leg that was still pressed in between his legs. "You like that?" Mike asked in a low voice and an amused smile playing over his lips. "Y-yes." Kurt breathed not really able to make his voice work for some reason. "Good." Mike said his smile turned into something kinder as he ducked his head down to press his lips back to Kurt's now kiss swollen ones he moved his leg grinding it up into Kurt's crotch and making the boy a trembling mess in his arms. The only thing holding Kurt up as the fact that he was pinned to the lockers by Mike's body. He knew that he was whimpering into Mike's mouth but he was to turned on to care, he could blush and worry about it later, right now all he wanted was for Mike to touch him, he wanted it so bad.

"M-mike." Kurt begged panting and rolling his hips down harder onto Mike's thigh his gasp echoed down the empty hall way. "I know baby, you need more don't you?" Mike said gently kissing Kurt neck again in between words. Kurt just nodded in agreement and gasped at the sudden jerk of Mike's strong hips against his own, they were now grinding and panting as Mike started to help Kurt out of his shirt. Kurt had heard things about Mike's abs, good things and so now that he had the opportunity to see if they were true he started to unbutton Mike's shirt as well, his long nimble fingers making short work of it and he slipped his hand inside running his fingertips down Mike's body, noting that yes he did had good abs.

Mike smiled and moaned a bit at the feel of Kurt's cool fingertips on his hot skin, he pushed Kurt's shirt off of him and then stroked at his smooth sides before deciding that he missed the whimpering begging Kurt. Mike lifted both of his hands and rubbed the pads of his thumbs over Kurt's nipples and by the way the boy shivered and made a high pitched whine he guessed that he was very sensitive. "Kurt, I want you." Mike said into his ear as he kept rubbing his now hard nipples. Kurt moaned in response and his head fell back into the locker with a resounding thud.

"Say you'll let me." Mike whisper pressing his open lips under Kurt's ear and licking him slightly. Kurt nodded again, "Yes. God yes. Just don't stop doing what you're doing. " Kurt moaned rocking his hips on to Mike and almost growling at the pleasure of it. "You're so sexy, Kurt." Mike said in a low voice tinted with lust. "I don't want to get you clothes all dirty so strip for me." He added stepping back from Kurt with a look of hunger as he waited for Kurt to do as he had asked.

The pink instantly decorated Kurt's cheeks when Mike stepped back and told him to strip, but he was so hard and wanted to be fucked so _bad_, so with shaky hands and breath he fumbled with the button on his jeans. Kurt's brain however wasn't working how it should because he heard a chuckle coming from Mike and when he looked at the other boy Mike had sunk to his knees and was reaching for Kurt's laces undoing his knee high boots. "Oh, oh yeah them." Kurt said his blush getting darker at his dumb response to Mike helping him undress. Mike just smiled up at him and seemed to be enjoying Kurt's embarrassment a whole lot more then Kurt was sure was normal.

When Kurt's boots and jeans were laying on the floor with his shirt Mike swooped in fast and pinned him back against the locker, kissing him deeper and harder than before. Kurt moaned in pain and pleasure as Mike trailed his hand down his body and groped his hardness thought his boxers. Kurt instantly gasped and jerked into the touch of Mick's hand. "More…I need more. Mike touch me mor-" Kurt's pleases were cut off by Mike shoving his tongue roughly into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Mike took his hand form Kurt's crotch earning a protesting moan from the boy but he soon made up for it by sliding it around his hip and then down into the back of Kurt's boxers rubbing his fingers at his entrance.

Kurt gasped again and he fell against Mike leaning his head down onto his cheat as he felt the fingers pushing their way inside of him, Mike was going slow and being gentle, but it still felt weird and hurt a bit, even though Kurt had done this kind of thing to himself before, hell he had three toys at home but, it felt so different to have it done to him by someone else, to have all the control of it belong to another. "M-Mike… _Fuck Mike."_ Kurt start to whimper but still sounded like he wanted more so Mike pushed two fingers all the way curling them and pressing up to Kurt's prostrate coursing the other to shout in pleasure, throwing his head back and jerking his hips up while trying to press himself back onto Mike's fingers at the same time.

Mike smiled and did it again watching Kurt react to his touch, "Hum you like that do you?" he asked his tone teasing. "What do you think?" Kurt tried to sound like his normal sarcastic and snappy self but it came out as more of a moan then a snappy retort.

Mike just laughed deep and low in his ear as he dragged his fingers back and then pushed them deep inside again making Kurt shudder when he felt the slight, -and in his opinion not hard enough-, touch to his prostrate, he was now clinging to Mike and panting as he fucked him with his fingers. "Mike I need more." Kurt moaned impatiently rocking his hips down onto the fingers inside.

"More? What is it you want, Kurt? You have to tell me." Mike was defiantly teasing now but Kurt was so freaking cute and sexy that he couldn't stop himself. Kurt would of smacked at Mike's chest if he had any strength or control over his body. "Fuck me, please Mike fuck me, I need it." Kurt didn't even care if he was begging like some desperate slut, he wanted it, wanted to feel Mike thrusting deep inside of him.

Mike growled and slammed Kurt to be standing up against the locker properly and smashed their lips together, it was wet and sloppy, he was sure that he heard Kurt make a sound of pain when his teeth bit him too hard but he couldn't get himself to care to much as he was working his pants open and sliding his bag closer with his foot so he get his lube.

Kurt was panting and trembling when Mike pulled away from the kiss to kick off his pants and boxers in one go and get something from his bag. "Turn around." Mike said and Kurt did it simply because the way he said it made it sound like an order. Kurt turned around and braced himself for the pain he knew he was sure to feel, he fisted his hand and leaned his forehead onto the cold metal.

"Kurt you need to relax so I can you get ready." Mike told him gentler than he had spoken before as he slicked up his fingers and slid two back inside of Kurt. Kurt nodded and took a deep breath as he felt Mike entering him again, it didn't hurt at all which shocked him but he guessed that if he could take the fingers dry then he could take them easier if they were coated in lube, it made sense. "That's it Kurt just breath I will not hurt you. You're beautiful." Mike said as he thrust his fingers in and out a bit to get Kurt use to it before he stretched him more. "I know. I-I trust you." Kurt whispered and he did, he knew Mike and he did trust him to do this right.

Mike just smiled at this as he pulled his fingers out adding more lube and then pressing three into Kurt. Kurt gasped and tensed when he was stretched more so quickly. "You ok?" Mike asked stopping his movement. Kurt nodded quickly, "Yes I'm fine." He said proud of how strong his voice came out as he rolled his hips down pushing Mike's fingers in deeper.

Mike took Kurt's hint and pushed harder so that his fingers were completely swallowed by Kurt's hole. "Oh God." Kurt breathed as his dropped his head banging it gently against the locker. Mike knew that if he stopped again then Kurt would be pissed at him so he just kept pressing in and out of him until Kurt had started to move his hips to thrust along him.

"Mike for Gaga's sake I'm ready." Kurt said announce showing in his tone. Mike chuckled and licked along Kurt's neck and nipped at his ear lobe. "Patience is a virtue love." He whispered to him. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Does it look like I want virtue right now?" he snapped. Mike laughed at this and just kissed Kurt's neck as he slowly slid his fingers out of him. "Turn around, I want to see your face when I make you cum." Mike ordered but didn't wait for Kurt move on his own he simply gripped him by the shoulders and spun him around kissing him as soon as he could.

Kurt moaned at the loss of Mike's fingers but was soon moaning for a differ reason as his mouth as taken possession of by Mike's tongue. "Mike please." Kurt whined, he hated sounding whiney but he really needed to feel something much bigger to take the now empty place of Mike's fingers.

"Do you want my dick inside of you Kurt?" Mike asked, loved having so much power over Kurt. "Yes, please." Kurt moaned pressing their bodies together the heat and sweat making them slid over each other. "Please what, Kurt?" Mike asked teasing again. Kurt gave him a pleading look that also held some disbelief. Mike just kissed at his pale neck while he waited for Kurt to beg him for it in the right words. "Mike come _on_ fuck me." Kurt said his voice getting bitchy.

"How do you want me to fuck?" Mike asked licking down to Kurt's collar bone and sucking lightly as he ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides. "Hard, do me hard, please Mike I need to feel your cock inside of me." Kurt begged, he didn't know if he could be more shocked at himself for acting like this, he normally put on a front of not being fazed by anything and now Mike Chang of all people had reduced him to a mess begging to be fucked up against a school locker.

"Then get me ready baby." Mike told him, Kurt looked into his eyes and then down to Mike's surprisingly large erection, he took the lube that Mile was still holding and then poured some onto his palm warming it before taking hold of Mike in his shaky hands and rubbing him all over. Mike's head rolled onto Kurt's shoulder and a low growl, _a freaking growl, _came out of him as he thrust into Kurt's encircled fingers. "Kurt, good." He moaned into his ear reaching for Kurt's hardness to rub at him as well.

Kurt shuddered when Mike moved his hand over him, it felt even better than when he touched himself. Mike smiled when Kurt made the sexiest moan he had ever heard and started to stroke at him faster, he slid his free hand down Kurt's leg until he got to his knee where he took a firmer hold of him and bent Kurt's leg up over his own hip.

Kurt let Mike guide him into the position he wanted him in and moaned when he felt Mike's hand tighten under the head on his cock, he trust his hips forward and let out a growl of his own. "Lift your other leg so that you're wrapped around my waist." Mike instructed him and Kurt only hesitated for a second before he was jumping up to be court by Mike and slammed back into the locker so that he wouldn't slid down.

"You want me inside baby?" Mike asked his voice coming out in pants as he tried to hold back from just ramming Kurt right now. "Do you even need to ask?" Kurt said kissing Mike's neck, he was feeling a lot more confident now that he was wrapped around the other boy and he wanted to taste just like Mike had tasted him. "No not really." Mike laughed as he lined himself up to thrust into Kurt. "You ready?" he asked.

"For the love of Gaga if you don't fuck me now Mike then I swear I will walk off and leave you here." Kurt threatened and Mike could almost hear him roll his eyes. "Hey I don't need telling twice." Mike said and he pushed his hips up the head of his cock breaking through Kurt's stretched but still tight ring of muscles, he heard Kurt's sharp intake of air and he stopped pushing about half way in. "you ok?" Mike asked petting at the small of Kurt's back as he held him close. Kurt nodded his head ducked down to rest it on Mike's shoulder, "Keep going." He told him after a shaky breath.

Mike swallowed loudly and tightened his grip on Kurt's thighs as he nodded his head and pushed into him as slowly as he could not wanting to hurt Kurt more than he knew he must be now. When he was all the way in and he had let out a very loud moan he kissed the side of Kurt's neck, "you ok?" he asked again not moving to let Kurt get used to the new stretch.

Kurt didn't need to lie, it hurt, it really did hurt, not as much as he thought it would but it was also no walk in the park. "I'll be fine just give me a minuet." Kurt said his voice shaky and his breathing coming fast.

"Anything you need baby, just tell me." Mike said in a gentle voice. After Kurt had taken a few deep breaths and relaxed as much as he could he wiggled his hips a bit. "Ok move, I need you to move." Kurt told Mike tightening his hold around him with his legs and shifting so that Mike moved deeper inside of him making them both moan.

Mike wasn't sure how he had held back for that long, his legs were trembling from the restraint and he breathed a sigh of relief when Kurt told him to move, he slid out gently and then pushed back in slowly making sure to angle himself hoping to hit Kurt's prostrate. Kurt gasped when he felt Mike thrust back into him gently, he had expected the pain but had never thought that it could feel as dame good as it did, his toys had never done it this well.

"Fuck." He moaned biting his lip. "Did I hurt you?" Mike asked. Kurt shook his head, "N-no you just, oh god do it again this time harder." Kurt tried to tell Mike that he was doing it so, so right. Mike smiled and did as he was asked, it wasn't long before they had built up a fast and somewhat hard pace both of the boy's moans, gasps and whimpers filling the empty hallway.

"M-Mike I can't….I'm going to cum." Kurt whined as Mike hit his spot particularly hard and he slammed his head back into the locker and shuddered at the sheer pleasure of it. They were both sweating and hot breath was being puffed over each other's skin as they thrust desperately trying to reach a climax.

"Cum for me Kurt." Mike told him as he slammed in harder than he had before ready to burst himself. That's all Kurt needed to let go and he exploded over both of them, his cum shooting out on hot spurts covering Mike's chest and his stomach. Mike wasn't far behind him filling Kurt with his cum as he thrust in deep and felt Kurt twitching around him tightening his entrance as he came.

They both just clung to each other panting loudly for a few minutes before Mike untangled Kurt's legs from around him and set the boy down on shaky limbs smiling at him. "We should shower." Mike said stroking Kurt's cheek gently. "Yeah." Was all Kurt said as he smiled back and took hold of Mike's hand. This had not turned out to be a normal Wednesday after all.


End file.
